


Push/Pull

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [16]
Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Ramones
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Lap Sex, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, No Dialogue, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was drawing sounds out of Joey like he would his guitar. High pitched moans and quaking gasps that left their own feedback reverberating off the walls of their shared room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push/Pull

Johnny had been waiting for this all day. The moment when he can set down his guitar and replace it with a handful of Joey's hair. Joey had thoroughly teased him enough over the course of the day and now that they were alone Johnny was confident that Joey would live up to all the taunts and promises. And Joey did, but this time it was Johnny's turn to tease.

He spent a more than generous amount of time preparing Joey and took his precious time entering him even though they both knew Joey could take it. It was payback and a reward all wrapped in one. Johnny can't remember a time when it wasn't this push and pull challenge between them but it seemed to work perfectly for them both.

When Johnny had finally pushed all the way inside Joey he leaned back to pull the taller man in his lap so that he was seated firmly onto Johnny. A relieved little moan escaped Joey's mouth and he sank further onto Johnny's hard cock, relishing in the way it stretched him, made him feel complete. Joey braced his long skinny legs on either side of Johnny and wrapped his lanky arms around Johnny's neck to keep him upright. This conveniently placed Joey's slim chest right in Johnny's face.

Joey raised up off of Johnny before sinking back down slowly, enjoying the glide of his lover's cock into him. Johnny watched captivated as Joey writhed and fucked himself on his cock, taking a moment to brush unruly bangs out of Joey's face. He never understood why Joey felt so inclined to hide his face but maybe it was just his thing. Nevertheless, Johnny loved these moments when he could pry those silly shades off Joey's face and look at him in his entirety.

The taller of the two began a jagged smooth pace, humping and rolling his hips in intervals that was pleasure for both of them. Johnny braced his hands against Joey's back to pull him closer. Johnny licked his lips liberally then leaned forward to place a wet kiss against one of Joey's nipples, drawing out a gasp above him. Johnny swiped his tongue over it quickly and huffed out a breathless chuckle, making his hot breath ghost over Joey's sensitive peak of skin.

It sent a tremor down Joey's spine and his hips stuttered in their movement in a momentary lapse of sensation. Johnny knew Joey's every weakness and this was by far his worst. His Achilles Heel. Johnny loved nothing more than exploiting it either. He licked again, rolling his tongue around the hardened nub sinfully slow to make Joey shake in his lap, rubbing his leaking cock all over Johnny's stomach.

Johnny bit and sucked on Joey's nipple until he acknowledged the neglected one with some attention of it's own, stroking Joey's leaking cock all the while. He was drawing sounds out of Joey like he would his guitar. High pitched moans and quaking gasps that left their own feedback reverberating off the walls of their shared room. It wasn't until Johnny released his nipple from his teeth did Joey begin to ride him again.

Joey would draw up on his lanky shaky legs and slam back down onto Johnny's cock, riding him roughly as he gripped his length tightly. Each drop down ended in a sharp stab into his prostate and Joey would let out a feral shout, holding onto Johnny for dear life as he fucked himself to ecstasy. Johnny had tangled his free hand into Joey's wild and wavy hair, pulling his head back roughly to expose that long lean neck shrouded in dark locks. He could never resist leaving a love bite here and there.

Johnny sank his teeth into slim pale flesh and sucked hard, bruising Joey in all the familiar places. Like the junction of his neck and shoulder or his collar bone. The hand in Joey's hair twisted and he whimpered from the joined pain of hair pulling and vicious suction until the stimulation of Johnny's cock and stroking hand replaced it with pleasure. This resulted in Joey moaning incoherently and choking out half hearted gasps.

Joey rode down harder against Johnny with the intent of getting both of them off. Joey was almost there but he needed Johnny there as well before he went over the edge. Johnny groaned into each bite and suck along Joey's neck as the lanky man rode him into next week. Johnny pulled his hand out of Joey's messy hair and went to tweak a nipple instead, making Joey moan deeply into Johnny's ear.

Joey reeled back and looked Johnny in the eye, moaning with his mouth wide open. Johnny clenched his teeth when Joey squeezed extra tightly around his cock and before he could stop himself he came hard as Joey rode him like his life depended on it. In the heat of the moment Johnny stroked roughly on Joey's cock, rolled a nipple between his fingers, and bit harshly into Joey's collar bone, muffling his scream of pleasure.

This made Joey wince and moan loudly all in a single bound before he came as well. His hips stopped dead in their tracks and Joey came all over Johnny's stomach and hand, clenching so tight from the intensity that it hurt Johnny sensitive softening cock. Joey gave him an apologetic look when Johnny had unlatched his teeth from his collar bone. But Johnny kissed away all worry when he claimed Joey's full lips.

Johnny reached up with his clean hand to cup the side of Joey's distinctive face, stroking a prominent cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Johnny brushed away all the hair in Joey's face and grins the biggest grin he could muster. He couldn't help it if Joey made him feel this way even when Joey teased him and pushed his buttons constantly. But that's perfectly fine.

Because Johnny pushes right back.


End file.
